bugheroes2fandomcom-20200214-history
Bumblebee Brawler
Bumblebee Abilities Charge Attack (Passive) - Levels up with Mastery Levels. Stand still to charge up Bumblebee's next attack, gaining +10/15/20/25/30% damage per second (max of 3/3/4/4/5 seconds). Berzerk (Toggle) Gain +10/20/30/40/50 damage and +35/45/55/65/75 armor piercing, but take +50% extra damage.(Also, for some reason if bumblebee already has armour piercing, the ability will double the amount and gives armour piercing) Brawler (Toggle) Basic attacks will hit multiple enemies. While active, Bumblebee will take an additional +50/45/40/35/30% damage. Survival Instincts (Active) Gain +5 damage and take 10% less damage. Additionally gain an extra +2 damage and take 5% less damage for each 10% missing HP (10s duration). Breaker Punch (Active) Smash enemies in a frontal arc, dealing 72 damage and stunning for 3s. Any enemy hit cannot attack for 10s. Unique Equipment Bumble Stinger - 1000 Gold Gives a 25% chance to poison enemies, dealing 5 damage per second and slowing for 10s. Boxer Boots - 750 Gold Increases move speed. Victory Medal - 1000 Gold Gives a 10% chance to heal with each hit. Player description and analysis ''Bumblebee is really kind of awesome. Focused in his abilities (deal extra damage after standing still, deal damage and pierce armour, deal damage to multiple enemies, deal even more damage and take less, and deal EVEN more damage and stun. See the pattern?), his area of application is larger than what is apparent at first.'' He is a superb base defender, able to toggle his ability to strike many bugs at once, in COMBINATION with his passive charge attack, and another ability that allows him to pierce armour. He becomes extremely vulnerable when doing so, taking extra damage, but when stationed among all those turrets and feeding possibilities, this is less of a drawback. With reasonable speed and multiple equipment for self-healing, he is also adept at roaming far afield, picking of stragglers, collecting resources, and taking down large groups of weak enemies before they can harass base or strategic locations. He can even go up against singular, powerful entities with a combination of his charged attack (possibly the most damaging non-ability attack in the game), armour piercing and damage bonuses, and stunning Breaker Punch. With all that HP (virtually no armour means he needs it to survive), he does extra well when paired with Moth. Together, with dual disruptive area-of-effect-attacks, they can demolish groups of enemies, Moth healing Bumblebee all the while. Also, I just like his animations. His punches really connect, enemies go flying over ledges (though sadly without that “AAAAAAA” from BH1), and he swings his fists in a very man... bug-gly way. He is power, all power (but with surprising finesse), and you can really tell when you see him in action. Trivia * On Bumblebee's Tier 4 weapon description, a character by the name of Bumblebee Bethazor is mentioned, possibly being Bumblebee's name, a family member, or a fellow boxer. * Bumblebee possesses what may be the strongest non-ability attack in the game with a fully-charged punch, however, a Mantis with crit-boosting equipment and Tier 4 weapon may also hold that title as well. Quotes When selected: * "Hey, don't you know, I'm undefeated in the ring!" * "Hey, wanna brawl?" * "The undisputed champ, ready for the next round." Slain Enemy: * "Oooh don't get backed up" * "Your done" * "Down! for the count" Taking Damage: * "Hey! Get off of me" * "Step off!" Going to tapped location: * "Give me your best shot!" * "I'm heading to the fight!" * "I will be'' going"'' Follow: * "I got your back" Hold: * "Holding!" Category:Heroes Category:Melee Heroes